


Cover for "Like A Chord On A Harp by Carolinecrane"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Series: fanficovers [53]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's the perfect boyfriend in all the ways that are important to Kurt, so if their sex life isn't ideal, it's not the end of the world. At least that's what Kurt tells himself until Puck offers to help them with their problem, and Kurt discovers exactly what's been missing from his relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Like A Chord On A Harp by Carolinecrane"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [like a chord on a harp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/257447) by [carolinecrane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane). 



> [Here](http://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/141957597474/like-a-chord-on-a-harp-by-carolinecrane) on tumblr


End file.
